Eres el indicado
by MrRayney
Summary: Treinta y dos maneras en las que Chico Bestia aprende que el romance nunca es fácil y sobre todo si se trata de uno con Raven. Treinta y dos maneras en las que siempre de alguna forma inesperada trata de conquistarla. Una serie de one-shots independientes, cortos y cursis que relatan las diferentes etapas de su relación, contadas desde la perspectiva de Chico Bestia.


**You're The One**

 **Escrito por Ava Chanel**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Este fue uno de los primeros fics que leí sobre esta autora y déjenme decirles que es una de las mejores colecciones que he tenido el placer de leer, realmente esta autora si sabe manejar muy bien las personalidades de Chico Bestia y Raven sin caer en el Ooc como ha venido sucediendo actualmente siendo pocos los autores que han podido mantener este ship como se merece. Espero que disfruten de la historia.

 ** _Tanto los personajes como la historia no son de mi propiedad. Yo lo único de lo que me encargo es de su distribución al español para el disfrute de todos ustedes._**

* * *

 _ **Eres el indicado**_

 **Ella no me quiere**

Él había pensado que había hecho lo correcto al comprarle unas flores.

Mientras contemplaba los pétalos purpuras y blancos esparcidos sobre él, junto con los inútiles tallos que sostenía en su mano enguantada, sabía que había cometido un error.

Él gimió en voz alta, pensando que nunca sería capaz de limpiar el desastre que había hecho frente a la puerta de su habitación antes de que se diera cuenta. Lo peor de todo es que solo le quedaba una mísera flor de Lisianthus purpura y fue algo totalmente patético. Como para burlarse de él. El objeto de sus pesadillas ya antes mencionado se destacaba de un ramo completamente destruido de hojas y tallos teñidos de azul, como un faro de luz que anunciaba su fracaso.

Mientras Chico Bestia seguía frente a la habitación de Raven, se agarró fuertemente su cabello al punto de estar casi por arrancárselo mientras su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho a gran velocidad, preguntándose como en la Tierra podría haber sido tan estúpido ¿Cómo es que alguien podría arruinar algo tan sencillo de una manera tan monumental como comprarle a una chica un simple ramo de flores de colores purpura y blanco? Incluso se había asegurado de que se tratara de la variedad no aromática, solo en caso de que Raven fuera sensible al olor que desprendía esta variedad de flores. Él había imaginado que todo saldría bien, que nada iba a salir mal en esta ocasión.

Hasta que se le había metido por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que un ramo de flores podrían predecir los sentimientos que una cierta hechicera tenían por él.

¿En qué diablos había pensado? ¿Por qué no podía pensar racionalmente por una vez en su vida?

Después de todo, solo era una flor de entre muchas e incluso si él no consiguió la respuesta que había estado buscando, tan solo se trataba de un juego infantil.

—Ella me quiere— había comenzado.

—Ella no me quiere— un segundo pétalo lentamente cayo hacia el suelo.

—Ella me quiere— un tercer pétalo fue arrancado.

—Ella no me quiere…— un cuarto pétalo cayó.

Todos y cada una de las flores que había decapitado, acabaron con un resultado negativo, hasta que su ira se apodero de él y arranco, y arranco, y arranco. Y sin darse cuenta, había acabo triturando su regalo en pedazos durante la última media hora.

Cuando por fin, el ultimo pétalo que había arrancado termino con un "me quiere". Chico Bestia había gritado de alegría, casi saltando en el aire con el puño señalando hacia el cielo de manera victoriosa.

Su felicidad no duro mucho pues fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su entusiasmo había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por una terrible ansiedad y gran decepción, mientras observaba los bellos y delicados pétalos destruidos ahora esparcidos debajo de sus zapatos. Con los hombros caídos hacia delante y sus orejas caídas mientras miraba el lío que había hecho, deseando poder tener el poder de viajar atrás en el tiempo para poder evitar tal estupidez.

Molesto y frustrado consigo mismo, tiro el ramo bellamente envuelto y de manera constante comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de Raven en clara señal de derrota. El impacto no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle algún daño verdadero, pero se aseguró de que le doliera un poco, en un esfuerzo para infringirse un castigo auto impuesto.

Y así fue como _ella_ lo había encontrado

—Uh... ¿Chico Bestia?— su voz fue más que suficiente para sorprenderlo, deteniendo su castigo algo tosco y repentino.

Él tomo esto como una señal para ponerle fin a sus golpes contra la puerta, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para mirarla porque era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a ella mientras se encontraba deprimido.

La joven de cabello oscuro observo alrededor de la puerta que daba a su habitación con las cejas arqueadas, confundida por el paisaje inusual de una forma nerviosa y escéptica.

—Entonces ¿Quieres decirme porque hay un ramo de flores destruido fuera de mi habitación y porque estas actualmente tratando de ocasionarte una conmoción cerebral?— pregunto ella una vez que había decidido saber el porqué de esta rara situación.

Suspirando profundamente, el titán verde susurro una respuesta con tono de voz triste y débil.

—Fue una idea estúpida, no importa.

Manteniendo la barbilla contra el cuello y los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a arrastrar los pies y alejarse de ella, dejando detrás de él la escena del crimen y sin dar más explicaciones.

Raven pudo detectar la única flor que sobrevivió de entre el ramo aplastado como un bello contraste con la destrucción que había alrededor de él, la hechicera se inclinó para recogerlo y examinarlo.

—Chico Bestia— la llamo ella antes de que se marchara por completo, el joven titán detuvo su lento caminar aunque no pudo evitar tensar sus músculos como si estuviera esperando que comenzara a gritarle.

Lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta para hacerle frente a ella, tratando de mantener sus nervios de acero para cualquier tipo de burla mordaz con la que decidiera atacarlo.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna necesidad de ello, debido a que la chica de la que se sentía atraído parecía estar bastante fascinada con lo que quedaba del regalo que le había comprado.

Raven sostenía la última e intacta flor purpura contra su rostro, haciéndola girar por el tallo con sus delicados dedos, mientras que las puntas de los pétalos rozaban sus labios. La hechicera oscura genuinamente se encontraba sonriéndole siendo además incapaz de ocultar el rubor que adornaban sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaban más que una rosa genciana de la pradera?


End file.
